: Planning and Evaluation The planning and evaluation process at the University of Arizona Cancer Center (UACC) is a multi-level, critically important process for the identification of strategic opportunities, ongoing evaluation, and development of current Programs, Shared Resources, and initiatives. The strong commitment to planning and evaluation has been critical to the UACC's ability to leverage opportunities for scientific achievement and resource growth, and for the Center and Membership to achieve their strategic goals. The process involves both internal and external advisory boards with input from multiple structured UACC Committees. The External Advisory Board (EAB) is a formal, standing Board that meets once a year. Charged with advising the UACC's Director on scientific and administrative direction, the EAB serves a crucial role in evaluating Research Programs, Shared Resources, and Cancer Center infrastructure. The EAB reviews the Center, providing recommendations concerning Programs, initiatives, and administrative operations. Multiple internal advisory committees exist, namely the Executive Council (EC), which includes the Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors, and Chief of Cancer Services. This Council is the primary governance and decision-making body of the UACC and is the epicenter of coordinating the planning and evaluation efforts of the UACC. It is responsible for the development of the UACC's Strategic Plan and for facilitating its implementation as well as monitoring progress towards goals. The EC evaluates the directions and effectiveness of existing Programs and makes recommendations to the Director regarding resource utilization, reviews policies, and sets standards. It also assists with all aspects of planning to meet the UACC's strategic goals. The EC draws direct input from other internal advisory mechanisms: 1) the Scientific Leadership Council (SLC), which is comprised of the Program Leaders and Shared Resource Directors, 2) the Clinical Research Organizational Council (CROC), 3) the Cancer Education and Training Committee, 4) Shared Resource Management Committee, and 5) the Administrative Team. An important aim for planning and evaluation activities is to articulate a vision for the UACC and to define and implement a UACC-wide Strategic Plan for progress within the next five years that prioritizes goals and identifies the resources needed to attain these goals. Critical to the success of obtaining these goals is the existence of standing forums, at Center-wide retreats, at the Program level, and at the Shared Resource level for UACC Members to present, hear, and discuss current work and future plans and to establish strategic aims to obtain these goals. Working with patient advocates, community representatives, and drawing on other expertise within the UA also helps to shape the approach to the goals of the UACC by identifying specific needs within the Cancer Center's catchment area.